


You, Yoshiko, Spellbooks and Time travel

by EntrestoyEstotro



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Magic, Multi, Spells & Enchantments, Supernatural Elements, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntrestoyEstotro/pseuds/EntrestoyEstotro
Summary: If You learnt something that day it was to never let Yoshiko alone with spellbooks, neither to accompany her when using one. It was better to keep her away from them.But truly, she was thankful about how everything turned out.





	1. The old spellbook

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Entresto here presenting a new story to accompany FYHM on my account!  
> Since I want my account to be sort of a rare pair hell, this one will eventually present one of the rarest pairs of LL.  
> Inspired by an shitpost theory I found around it the Spanish Fandom.

It was a rare sight for Akiba, to have a place completely aside of all the noise and excitement of the people that were on the streets, but there at the bookstore Yoshiko was in could be felt a certain sense of peace.

The girl was looking for nothing in specific, rather looking at the shelfs with curiosity, a row of books which centered around witchery and magic, or rather those for beginners and dummies.

Mumbling something about mocking the intelligence of the fallen angel Yohane, Yoshiko took the oldest looking book of the she and walked to the counter to pay for it.  
-  
"Tell me why are we here again?" You asked, fumbling with her video camera as Yoshiko drew some strange circle in the ground, she found herself in the old school's rooftop after being called by said girl.

"We are here to record the great deeds of the fallen angel Yohane" the girl had an old book which she used as a guide to draw the circle and the symbols in it.

"And why do you need me here?"

"You are the only one I know with a camera" Yoshiko stated matter-of-factly as the older girl gave her an annoyed stare.

"Don't you make your streams with a camera?"

"It broke a month ago, I'm doing my streams with a webcam" and, as the girl searched in her book a specific page she added "come on, don't be like that, it'll be fun"

"If you say so… are you done?"

"Preparations complete" Yoshiko said, placing an apple on the center of the circle "start rolling"

You kept quiet as she pressed the record button of the camera and the recording started, giving a thumbs up to her junior who striked a pose.

"So my little demons, I, the fallen angel Yohane, metered an spell that will allow me to perform time travel" Deepening her voice, the girl announced as You arched a brow 'time travel? Is this what everything was about?'

"To show off my almighty power, I'll start sending this piece of food to the immediate future" Yoshiko stated as she pointed to the apple on the center of the circle.

Then, for You, everything became weird, Yoshiko started to read aloud an spell from her book, reciting words in a language that You couldn't quite understand. German? Russian? Chinese? Latin? Or another language that got lost over the time?

But then You noticed something, the chalk circle drawn on the floor started to glow with a purple light, the wind whirled around them and the ground was trembling at their feet. 

"Yoshiko" she tried to gain the attention of the younger girl but she was too focused ot the spell, which she chanted without stuttering or mixing words, she must had been rehearsing it.

When Yoshiko was done chanting the spell, she could finally notice what happened around them "Oh, crap…" she said as everything was involved on light.

"Yoshiko!" You called and suddenly they whey falling on to the floor, what was a sunny summer day turning into a rainy night.

Taking cover as fast as they could (getting into a door they found around) the girls realized there was something wrong with the place they were in.

It was not Uranohoshi, neither Uchiura and You didn't think they were even at Numazu or Shizuoka.

"This is going to be a tough week" Yoshiko muttered under her breath and You wished for it to only be a week.


	2. The only ally around

Both girls spent the night inside the school building them landed in, trying to repeat the spell Yoshiko used to bring them there, it's not to say that they failed to cause the slightest effect.

The rain stopped later that night, leaving certain sense of relief for the girls as they could analyze the situation without the sensation that the world was going to end. 

They both fell asleep at some point and were awaken by the sunlight filtering by the windows. Both girls walked by the halls being able to read the posters hanging on them. 

'Otonokizaka High School Fifth Sports Festival' said one of them, the date on every poster was long overdue, but helped the girls to know when and where they ended up. 

"So there was the problem…" Yoshiko whispered, looking closely at the board. 

"Yoshiko, what did you do?" 

"Well, promise me that you won't get mad…" 

"What did you do?" 

"Do you remember the apple? I was trying to send it thirty seconds to the future… and I misread the spell and sent us thirty years to the past" 

You stood quiet for a moment "I kind of messed up a little"

"Run"

"I'm sorry!" Yoshiko said, taking a run for her life across the halls.  
-

It took a while for them to notice that the school was closed for summer break and then they could sneak out to the streets.

Not knowing where to go and feeling hungry they figured they could go to a Cafe and eat a little, it was a wonder if their money would be accepted.

"Do you have any idea of how can we go back to the future?" You asked and the following silence was enough of an answer "Do you know someone that can send us back?"

"No, I don't"

"Where did you get this book?"

"On a bookstore in Akiba…" Yoshiko said, and them something crossed her mind "know that I think of it the shopkeeper said that this book had been in the store for over thirty years"

"Then we can go and ask there about this book" You was starting to get relieved, there was a way to get out of all this trouble.

"Yeah, we should do that later…"

"Now, Yoshiko"

"Eh? Now?"

"Yes, get going"  
-  
Walking around the town felt a little awkward as all the people in the street would look at them as if they were some kind of alien, well, their clothes wasn't what the people would call modern, if something futuristic. 

Fortunately You got used to it quickly as Yoshiko looked like she was completely lost on the city. 

"I think it was around here…" Yoshiko was guiding them trough the streets and at this point You was starting to doubt just about everything she said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am" and no wonder Yoshiko was a bit annoyed by this "here" they stopped at the door of what seemed to be a bookstore. 

'well, at least she figured it out'

The bell hanging on the door jingled when they opened it, and the few people it the store looked at them a second before getting back to what they were doing.

Both girls walked straight to the shopkeeper whose eyes were quickly recognized by the younger girl, the woman had sold her the book, there was no doubt about it. 

"Welcome, how can I help you?" the woman smiled, it was a sweet smile, one that prompted people to talk to her.

"We wanted to ask about this book…" You puts the book on her counter, waiting for her to take a look at it.

"This is…" and it took no time for her to recognize it "interesting… could you wait a little?" she walked over the front door and turned the open sign to closed.

It took a while for the other customers to leave the place, but You and Yoshiko waited there patiently, not that they could go anywhere, though.

Once all the people had left the woman walked over a shelf and borrowed a book from it, it looked familiar, like the book they had on their own.

"You surprised me a bit, I have the same book as yours" she said showing them the cover.

"So you happen to know who makes them?"

"No, what I mean is that I have the SAME book as yours"

"When I first got this book it was thinner than this one, but after doing a little research on my own I got to master some high-level magic and made the book bigger; then I traveled here"

"Traveled?"

"I'm the same as you, a time-traveler" she pointed, both girls were surprised, they hadn't say a word about it "I've been here for a few years"

"Can you send us back?" Yoshiko asked, chances were that they could go back easy and all that could be a funny and unbelievable story no one would believe.

"I'm sorry but I can't. There are a lot of complications to consider before traveling"

All hopes both girls held died, leaving a feeling of dread in its own.

"Then… we will be stuck here forever?"

"Not necessarily. I can help you go back"

"Go back…"

"All of this started because of your lack of knowledge about magic, so I will personally teach you how to use real magic, which one of you used the spell?" wordlessly Yoshiko rose her hand "I also suppose you don't have anywhere to live" 

Both girls nodded, they hadn't thought as far as having a roof over their heads for the night "will you let us live here? For free?" Yoshiko asked, but You doubted that last part. 

"Of course it will not be for free, you both will help me run the store" the woman stated "how about it?" 

For both girls it was kind of a hard question, of course stay there was one of their only options, not that they had many, both also existed the fact that they didn't know how long would they stay there. 

"We'll take it" 

The woman smirked, she knew they would accept the deal "Then it's a pleasure to me, my name is Nozomi"


	3. Things figured out, at least

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> First, I want to establish a proper timeline for this story since the new Sunshine!! Movie is officially out and the theory I based the fix on was posted on Youtube before the second season of the series.
> 
> I take the start of Love Live in 2010 with the third years graduating in 2011, then the start of Sunshine!! on 2016 with the third years graduating on 2017, Yoshiko buys her spellbook on spring of the same year and invites You over to Uranohoshi and they accidentally timeshift thirty years to the past in 1987, supposing Honoka turns seventeen on 2010 she would be born on 1993, six years after that day.
> 
> Also, Nozomi shifts on 2020 and ends on 1982 where she starts living with the old owner of a bookstore, who dies and leaves his business to Nozomi.
> 
> With these points established, Enjoy!

"There…" Nozomi said, pointing to a unoccupied bench, it has been a few weeks since she started to learn magic with Nozomi and things were looking kind of good. 

If that meant she had shown close to zero advance in the lessons. 

Yoshiko sat on the bench, hugging the book in her arms "now cross your legs and leave the book on them"

"Like this?"

"Yes, that's good" Nozomi took out her own book and shuffled through the pages until she landed the one she was searching for "Now close your eyes" 

"I am not going to read any spell?" she asked, but still did as said with 

"Not for now… you'll do as I say"

"Your problem is that you don't know how to visualize your magic, the thing is that you need a lot of imagination to manipulate the energy flowing around you"

"First, we'll be levitating a little… you have to try imagining the feeling…" 

"Like this?"

"What you have to do is imagine the sensation, convince yourself you are floating around and remember the feeling"

Nozomi's instructions where too specific, but she somehow got the gist of it, doing so was a little hard. 

After focusing all her attention she started to get the feeling Nozomi was talking about as the bench she was sitting on felt less hard, indeed, she could feel it. 

"Now open your eyes" 

When she opened her eyes she was greeted by the clear sky, then she turned around and saw Nozomi standing on the ground, book in hand and a smile on her face. 

"Woah!" 

"You can do it if you try hard enough" Nozomi said turning her smile into the most malicious smirk Yoshiko had ever seen "now try it by yourself" 

"What?" suddenly Yoshiko felt how the gravity returned to her, as she tried her best to fall on the grass instead of the bench. She managed to do it diving headfirst into it. 

"ugh" she said covering her nose with her hands. 

"There is not convenient magic that works at the first try" Nozomi turned around and started walking away "I have some errands to do, keep trying until you can do it by yourself or it turns too late, what happens first. 

And so, Yoshiko was left alone in the park, obvious to a pair of magenta eyes watching her curiously. 

-  
A few weeks had passed since they started living with Nozomi, and the flow of the things was slowly dying down for You, who was left with a lingering feeling of longing.

Attending a bookstore was harder than she thought, Nozomi once explained to her that thanks to the lack of digital devices books sold better than in the future. Still she felt bored, again, the lack of digital devices.

Even though she resigned to her situation, realizing that she won't be able to get back it stung a little.

Her parents, Chika, Kanan, the first years, Chika, the third years, Chika, Uchiura in general and Chika, but mostly Chika; she will miss them all.

"A little boring, isn't it?" You jumped from her slouched position in the counter, almost hitting the bearer of the voice that startled her. Since the store was empty aside from You and Nozomi it was not as if she did something embarrassing, You felt her face heating up, though.

" Yeah, it is…" she responded.

"Come on! I'm not going to eat you or anything!" the woman hugged her "relax a little!"

And times like these kind of reminded her of Kanan, there was something about the woman that made her easy to trust, not that she would say it aloud. 

"There are not a lot of customers during summer break so it might get very boring this time of the year"

Riko once told her about how weird she found that all the other girls in Aqours could get used to unexpected situations easily, like the time Dia took them to camp on the woods, at the time You thought she was kind of exaggerating, but now she could see what she was talking about.

"… so I was thinking and how about you both start studying high school here?" Nozomi's voice made her snap from her thoughts and she realized she hardly paid any attention to what Nozomi was talking about. 

"Say again?" You asked, she may not have heard that last thing right. 

"I was thinking that you and Yoshiko could study here" 

"Are you sure?" she didn't want to be too much of a burden for Nozomi, living with her almost for free was even too much for You. 

"You said you were a senior before coming here… it would be an inconvenience for you to go back and have to finish your studies"

The more You thought about it the more appealing it turned out to be, what could she lost? She's already lost everything. 

"Can you enroll us?" 

"Don't worry, I have my contacts" 

And then again You could feel the excitement of a new adventure.


	4. Predicaments And Encounters

You didn't know how was that she ended like that, well, she did; it all started with Yoshiko inviting her over, thirty years in the future… 

Letting that aside, she wondered how was that she ended with her back against a wall and two guys trying to hit with her.

"Come on, come with us, it will be fun" insisted one of them. Not to say the guys looked like the typical Manga thugs, the ones that usually get their asses kicked by the main character. Life sure imitates art, You thought.

That was not the moment to be thinking about that sort of thing, she remembered as she started to think the better way to get out of her predicament, since she already refused several times and the guys kept insisting.

"Hey! Wait!" deciding to put all the self-defense knowledge her father taught to her into practice she slipped through the three of them and threw one of them when he tried to grab her.

Having worked her way through one of them, You turned over to the other ones, but before You could react, the third one she hadn't noticed was grabbing to other one from behind.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" the guy being grabbed was trying to get away from the lock.

"I should be the one asking that, don't you think it is lame to keep trying to hit on a defenseless girl when she already refused?" this guy sure had an intimidating aura around him, but not the one that Dia had, it was the kind of aura that said you could get punched at any time "well, not as defenseless…" he added. 

"who do you thing a-" and sure it was working, since one of the guy turned to face him and went silent upon looking at him.

"Run" it was all he said, but it worked wonders as the guys started to run away, throwing a few swears on their way.

You wondered if they had any sort of relation or this guy had some fame.

"Are you OK?" the boy asked, maybe because You had been staring at him for a while, she's been very distracted lately, to tell the truth.

There was something with this guy that You couldn't quite identify, he was wearing a white hakama and a band in his head that said "Homura", You sensed the faint smell of sweets and mikan coming from him.

"Mikan manjuu!" You said, covering her mouth, flustered, something must be wrong with her lately.

Instead of getting angry, the guy smiled "Oh! So you could smell them..." he turned and took a wooden box that had the same logo of his head band from the ground "my family makes them, there, have one" he said, handing her one of them.

"Thank you… and thanks for helping me"

"Your welcome, though I think that you didn't need help at all" well, he was kind, for a person that just sent away two guys with a word "Oh, I forgot I had to deliver these to the Sonoda family, see you later! " he started to run, but You's voice stopped him a few meters away.

"You didn't tell me your name!"

"My name is Daigo!"

"Mine's You!"   
-

Yoshiko didn't knew how she ended up like this… well, she did, and it started the day she was born, even though it had nothing to do with the situation she was currently in, she liked to think it all went downhills from the very start. 

Chirpy magenta eyes were looking at her, focusing at her as if she was to disappear the moment she gets distracted by anything. 

"Miss Witch, Miss Witch, do that again, pleaseeeee~" the girl in front of her asked, hope lurking inside her eyes as Yoshiko could swear this girl was an angel. 

"I'm not a witch…" the longer their talk has extended, the weaker her resolve to hush her away has become. Also, this girl kind of looked like a younger version of herself.

After a long week of Yoshiko training her magic by herself on the same bench at the nearly park; a girl, who apparently had watched her the whole time, started to come, insisting that Yoshiko could show her a little.

There was a strange and uncomfortable about the way the girl reminded her of someone she knew, and Yoshiko felt frightened by it. 

"Hey, what is your name, little one?" 

"Kanna" the girl said, confirming what she already could imagine. 

It was her mother's name, she knew it. 

"Miss Witch, Miss Witch…"

If something, Yoshiko knew that her mom could be pretty stubborn about things, ever since her childhood, quirk that did not disappear for years. 

"Got it, got it, but don't tell anyone, 'kay?" Yoshiko took her book from her side, and watched as the girl nodded furiously at that. 

Flipping through the pages as fast as she could to make herself look cool, she stopped at a random page, and looked at the spell displayed on it; an sleek to cast little soaks of light on your hands, bingo. 

Trying her hand in a dramatic way she recited the spell as best as she could, and started to feel little static shooks in her palm. 

"Woah…" Yoshiko looked at her mom, mom? Well she supposed she could call her Kanna. The girl was looking completely amazed at her hand, little electric sparks were falling from her hand onto the ground, desappearing before reaching the ground. 

Yoshiko was relieved everyone was supposed to be in school at the moment so she wouldn't be seen by anyone else. 

Wait, everyone? 

"hey, Kanna… what about school?" 

"I sneaked out" she answered as if it was nothing, but she could say there was certain smugness in her face. 

Wait, she's been coming for a straight week, has she been sneaking out of school this entire time. 

'Mom was no angel…' she thought as the realization that she had encountered far more trouble than she had thought.


End file.
